diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Maiden of Endless Loave
The Maiden of Endless Loave (also known as Pan Arán) is a major supervillain in Diegen City. Personality I am probably nuts, honestly. Nuts are so hard to come by these days, you know? At this point, I know they'll take an almond and leg to meet one! ffffffffffffffffffff... Anyway, like I was saying before all of that. I am probably insane. I really want to think I'm perfectly sane like everyone else but even these puns... they've consumed me. They've consumed my whole being. I used to think I was some sort of boiled egg for the longest. A boiled egg just waiting in some hot water... Well, I've cracked that wide open! I have accepted my natural insanity and just gone with. While I hate puns and bread with passion of a thousand suns, the burning surface of my being just explodes for them. ...Hell, I could properly open up a sandwich shop somewhere in Diegen City.I just... choose not to because... well, who trusts an insane business owner? To explain in further detail, I'm also pretty independent. My familial heritage would probably suggest otherwise since they do run a good majority of shops in this city but... I don't really deal with them. Pocket bread stuffed with pocket bread makes a pitaful excuse for a sandwich. Don't you think so? Power Description Are you "bread" for such a story? ...Excuse me, I can't help myself. Anyway, my powers are sort of... complicated. I only really have superhuman strength for a start but... the second part of this isn't so much me talking about a power as it me just explaining my oh-so "wheaty" self. Witty! Dammit! Okay, anyway, I was born with a curse. It's all over my body as you can see. I've never made any effort to hide it, since I really couldn't. It burned a certain type of clothing I would wear. I had to have special clothing made me for me... Anyway, I'm getting off "topping". Let me "ketchup" up to my-- SHIT! Okay, you know what? The short version is... I am cursed to make sandwiches. Luckily, I can make sandwiches instantaneously. Great power, right? If I don't make at least one sandwich every day, the curse will spread through my body and kill me. The curse will also cause me to make stupid food puns off the top of my head, so I usually shout this to my foes that I face... Since I have superhuman strength, I can also toss sandwiches at a mile at a minute, but that's... that's just sort of for fun. Backstory My mother was Japanese. My father was Irish. They met pretty young in life, they got married. They had me. Immediately after I was born, I was shown that I had developed some sort of curse. Eventually, we figured out that my mother had been cursed by some sort of demon when she was younger. The curse was dormant inside of her, however, until she had a child. Since I was their only child, the curse transferred to me. Fortunately for me, they did everything they could for me until it was too much for them. At some point, they simply disappeared. With no more family or anything, I decided I could only turn to one path. I started stealing and getting things my way. My super strength was enough for me to get anything I wanted and since I had these things all over my face, they thought I was some sort of super freak. Sight alone, I scared them. It was pretty great for a long time. At some point or another, I made my way to Diegen City. You could probably say I was elated to be here. ...Almost there, Pan, keep it up... I could get whatever I wanted here. My mother and father had apparently relocated here at some point and found me after I started causing trouble. They wanted to reconnect with me or something. I brushed them aside since my super strength was enough to keep them away at this stage in life. Vowing never to see them again, I decided to stay under the radar until I could grow really strong. However, keeping my appearance a secret is hard enough. It seems nobody has found me out yet. Whenever I attack the city, I usually make sure I have some command over the creatures in the dungeons. They aren't easy to tame but they're enough when you have all the tools you need. Likes & Dislikes * + Eggs * + Meg Rivers * - Bread * - ALL KINDS OF PUNS Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supervillain Category:Teddyursaa Category:With An Accomplice